This invention relates to candy dispensing machines and more particularly to a plurality of interconnected candy machines which dispense pieces of candy from a first candy machine to successive candy machines.
Heretofore separate candy machines have been used to dispense pieces of candy from a container by some mechanism. This invention is directed to a plurality of candy dispensing machines by which a piece of candy can be dispensed from a container of a first machine, then into a second machine, and from the second machine into a third machine and so forth for as many machines as one desires to connect to each other for dispensing a piece of candy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a candy dispensing system which will amuse a person by feeding a piece of candy from a first machine into a second machine and from the second machine to a third machine and on into and from a number of interconnected dispensing machines connected together. The machines are each electrically operated and include a motor driven mechanism by which a piece of candy fed from one machine is fed through an adjacent interconnected machine until the piece of candy reaches the last machine from which it is finally dispensed to the user.
The candy dispensing machines can be interconnected electrically so that a single master switch will operate all machines or the machines can be electrically connected so that separate individual machines can be operated independent of each other. For dispensing candy from a first machine and then through each machine in succession, the master switch could be used. The candy machines can be easily disconnected from each other so that a single machine or a lesser number of machines can be used for dispensing candy from one or more of the machines.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art when considered in conjunction with the drawings and following description.